doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marisol Romero
) |familiares = Edson Matus (esposo) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Marisol Romero es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, traductora, adaptadora y Locutora de radio, conocida por ser la voz recurrente de la actriz Ashley Benson, la Dra. Alexandra "Lexie" Grey en Grey's Anatomy y a Maria Hill en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. 1750461-wasp animated emh.jpg|Avispa en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. HannaPLL.png|Hanna Marin en la serie y especiales de Lindas mentirosas. Bella_lea.jpg|Bella en La Bella y la Bestia. Clary Fray.png|Clary Fray en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Blancanieveslilycollins.png|Blanca Nieves en Espejito, espejito. Ireneadler_sh.jpg|Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. AhsokaHS-AFiN.png|Ahsoka Tano (2ª voz) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. Kate AAO.png|Kate de Alpha y Omega. Lexiegrey.jpg|Dra.Alexandra "Lexie" Grey en Grey's Anatomy. Sue heck.png|Sue Heck (2ª voz) en Una familia modelo. UMC-MariaHill.png|Maria Hill en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. X-M6Yukio.png|Yukio en Wolverine: Inmortal Yasmina.png|Yasmina en Bratzillaz. Gory.jpg|Gory Fangtell en Monster High. RFFGiseleYashar.png|Gisele Yashar en la saga de Rápidos y furiosos. Misato Katsuragi.png|Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Le-Seigneur-de-l-Air-3.jpg|Jessica Wind en Gormiti. IMG_0427.png|Bruja Escarlata (2ª voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Connie Sopanosifón.jpg|Connie Sopanosifón en Los Reyes de la colina. Irene1.jpg|Irene en Blood+. Cirucci Sanderwicci.png|Cirucci Sanderwicci en Bleach. 300px-Cece.jpg|Cecilia "Cece" Meyers en New Girl. Shelley.jpg|Shelley en American Horror Story. Prairie_oa.png|Prairie Johnson/OA en The OA. Siena.jpg|Siena en Hannah Montana. Rise-of-the-tomb-raider-screenshot.jpg|Lara Croft en Rise of the Tomb Raider. Mable anime.png|Mable en Pokémon XY MLP-Coloratura1.png|Condesa Coloratura en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Ashley-benson-at-the-peoples-choice-awards-makeup-tutorial.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ashley Benson. Cobie-smulders-d23-2011-2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Cobie Smulders. Filmografía Series animadas *Vicky Broomstick en Regal Academy *Janet Van Dyne/Avispa y Natasha Romanoff/Viuda Negra (primera aparición) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Bruja Escarlata (2da voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. *Yasmin (2da voz) en Bratz *Jessica Wind en Gormiti *Emily en Fútbol animal *Connie Sopanosifón en Los Reyes de la colina (temp. 9-13) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (temp. 16-) *Ahsoka Tano (2da voz) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (4ta temporada) *Sierra en Transformers: Prime *Brooklyn en El principito (serie animada) *Gory Fangtell en Monster High *Monkeyevil en Rocket Monkeys *Yasmina en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda *Paradise, Condesa Coloratura en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Canyon y Erin en Hora de aventura *Megan Douglas en Gusano del futuro *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Un show más *Voces adicionales en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Anime *Zoey en Pokémon (temp. 11) *Mana en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Redoblaje) *Irene en Blood+ *Ohana en Samurai Gun, la serie *Onui en Ninja Resurrection *Cirucci Sanderwicci en Bleach *Mable en Pokémon XY Series de televisión Ashley Benson *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Mia Torcoletti en Eastwick *Hanna Marin en Ravenswood *Ella misma en Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 *Ella misma en MTV Video Music Awards 2015 Audrey Whitby ' *Audrey Vale (Algunos cap.) en ¡Qué Onda! *Tilli en Austin y Ally *Jillian Miller en Grey's Anatomy 'Anna Camp *Caitlin D'arcy en La esposa ejemplar (2011-2012) *Siouxsie Dark en NUM3R0S (2010) *Sarah Newlin en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009) Chloë Sevigny *Alex Rowe en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Shelley en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) Otros papeles *María, Reina de Escocia (Adelaide Kane) en El reino *Prairie Johnson/OA (Brit Marling) en The OA *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Kim Burgess (Marina Squerciati) (temp. 3-), Nadia (temp. 1-2) en Policías de Chicago *Evelyn Sharp / Artemisa / Canario Negro (Madison McLaughlin) en Flecha *Cecilia "Cece" Meyers (Hannah Simone) en New Girl *Fiona Glenanne (Gabrielle Anwar) (5ª-7ª temporada) en Operación Miami *Katie Fitzgerald (Ginny Gardner), Voces adicionales en Glee, buscando la fama *Fiona joven (Riley Voelkel) en American Horror Story: Coven *Allison Argent (Crystal Reed) (1ª temporada) en Teen Wolf *Claudia (Lela Loren) (6ª temporada, ep. 118) en Lost *Siena (Tammin Sursok) en Hannah Montana *Olivia Jupiter (Juliet Holland-Rose) en Zeke y Luther *Phoebe Nichols / Vanessa Patton (Lucy Hale) en CSI: Miami *Karsi en Game of Thrones *Arlene Fowler en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (eps. 45-48) *Doctora Alexandra "Lexie" Grey (Chyler Leigh) en Grey's Anatomy *Olivia Fawcett (Mylène Dinh-Robic) en Sin secretos *Daphne Millbrook (Brea Grant) en Héroes *Maggie (Bre Blair), Julie (Mae Whitman) en Mentes criminales *Fiona Gallagher en Shameless *Erica (Kate Todd) (1ª y 2ª temporada), Voces adicionales en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Sundai, Brittani en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Lizzie Grant (Autumn Reeser) (temp. 7) en El séquito Películas Kirsten Dunst *Vivian Michael en Talentos ocultos (2016) *Sarah Tomlin en El elegido (2016) *El Trousias Maiden of the Clouds en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Camille / Carolyn Cassady en En el camino (2012) *Alison Olsen en Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) Gal Gadot *Natalie Jones en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Cobie Smulders *Maria Hill en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Maria Hill en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Emma en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Maria Hill en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) Alicia Vikander *Heather Lee en Jason Bourne (2016) *Gaby Teller en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Alice en El séptimo hijo (2014) Teresa Palmer *Rebecca en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Samsara en Punto de quiebre (2015) Ruth Negga *Lady Taria en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Médico de la OMS en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) Yaya DaCosta *Tally en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Carol Hammie en El mayordomo (2013) Sara Paxton *Lina Hunter en Guatdefoc (2016) *Rachel Witchburn en Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Michell en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) *Lee en A prueba de muerte (2007) Lily Collins *Clarissa "Clary" Fray en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Blanca Nieves en Espejito, espejito (2012) Adrianne Palicki *Jaye en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Toni Walsh en Amenaza roja (2012) Otros papeles *Maga (Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey) en Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Epione (Eleanor Matsuura) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Rose Armitage (Allison Williams) en ¡Huye! (2017/tráiler) *Dra. Dahlin (Anamaria Marinca) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *San Lin (Tian Jing) en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) *Sarah Elliot (Janet Montgomery) en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 (2017) *Semira (Lara Pulver) en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Esposa de Prudhomme (Teri Wyble) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Ruby (Jena Malone) en El demonio neón (2016) *Bree (Condola Rashad) en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Magda (Carolina Bartczak) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Sra. Bromwyn (Sheridan Smith) en La historia de Blancanieves: El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) *Jacqueline "Jax" Marshall (Charlotte Riley) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Adelaide (Stacy Martin) en La niñez de un líder (2015) *Claire (Marieh Delfino) en The Invitation (2015) *Frances Shea (Emily Browning) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Deb (Katie Leclerc) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Blake Gaines (Alexandra Daddario) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Drizella (Sophie McShera) en La Cenicienta (2015) (trailer) *Rachel (Saffron Coomber) en Electricity (2014) *Bella (Léa Seydoux) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) *Jane (Olivia Horton) en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Recepcionista (Crystal Nichol) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Yukio (Rila Fukushima) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Olivia (Jessica Lucas) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Reportera en juzgado (Megalyn Echikunwoke) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Marina (Olga Kurylenko) en To the Wonder (2012) *Arrietty Clock (Aisling Loftus) en Mis pequeños invasores (2011) *Sara Washington (Tenika Davis) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) *Irene Adler (Rachel McAdams) en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Voces adicionales / Agente vestida de negro (Amanda Righetti) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Sarah Hart (Dianna Agron) en Soy el número cuatro (2011) *Ellie (Odette Yustman) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) *Weesie (Rebecca Lawrence) en Los románticos (2010) *Leah "Fang" Hellerman (Emily Meade) en Almas condenadas (2010) *Caitlin Quinn (Ashley Benson) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) *Maggie Murdock (Anne Hathaway) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) *Parker Wald (Joanna Garcia) en La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) *Katy (Leighton Meester) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Sara Olson (Maggie Castle) en Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) *Ilona (Kristen Schaal) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Voces adicionales en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Voces adicionales en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Beth Cooper (Hayden Panettiere) en Te amo, Beth Cooper (2009) *Autumn (Minka Kelly) en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Chica del clima (Jackie Johnson) en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Gaila (Rachel Nichols) en Star Trek (2009) *Gena (Melanie Scrofano) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Agy (Julianna Guill) y Beth (Smith Cho) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Pansy Parkinson (Scarlett Byrne) en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Ruth en Legalmente rubias (2009) *Voces adicionales en La propuesta (2009) *Voces adicionales en Ni en tus sueños (2009) *Stacy (Laura Ramsey) en Las ruinas (2008) *Christa Balder (Nelly Furtado) en Max Payne (2008) *Latika (Freida Pinto) en Slumdog Millionaire (2008) *Mandy Gilbert (Ashley Tisdale) en Fotografía esto (2008) *Susan Gardner (Kat Dennings) en Charlie Bartlett (2008) *Mai (Monica Lo) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) *Gita (Deepti Daryanani) en The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008) *Tiara Gold (Jemma McKenzie-Brown) en High School Musical 3 (2008) *Voces adicionales en El gurú del amor (2008) *Chica azucarera (Jasmine Burke) en Sabor a miel (2008) *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros (2008) *Voces adicionales en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) *Elizabeth (Norah Jones) en Noches púrpuras (2007) *Jennifer Likens (Hayley McFarland) en El encierro (2007) *Kendall (Adrienne Carter) en Gorda como yo (2007) *Tricia Rawlins (Margo Harshman) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Victoria (Sienna Miller) en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) *Molly (Taylor Momsen) en Supercan (2007) *Yasmin (Nathalia Ramos) en Bratz: La película (2007) *Laura (Kate del Castillo) en Crimen sin perdón (2007) *Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) *Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) *Voces adicionales en El títere (2007) *Annie (Reese Witherspoon) en Penelope (2006) *Laurie (jovén) (Melonie Diaz) en Tus santos y tus demonios (2006) *Portera del lobby (Debbie DeLisi) en A Prairie Home Companion (2006) *Whirlygirl en Whirlygirl (2005) *Sadie (Emily Bergl) en La pesadilla (2000) *Bridget (Kimber West) en Los lavaplatos (2000) Telefilms *Mirabella Hutton (Sara Paxton) en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) *Denisse (Tiffany Haddish) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) Películas animadas Cindy Robinson *Gory Fangtell en Monster High: 13 Deseos *Gory Fangtell en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! Otros *Bonita Femur en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Tulip (trailer) en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Chica que quiere el gorro, Audrey (trailer) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Princesa Graciella en Barbie: El secreto de las hadas (2011) *Kate en Alpha y Omega (2010) *Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Yasmin en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Mala en Batalla por Terra *Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película Telenovelas y series brasileñas Lucy Ramos *Maria Cesarea en Cuento encantado *Dagmar en Las Brasileñas *Sheila en La Guerrera Carolina Kasting *Gina Dos Santos en Rastros de Mentiras *Rosa Ventana y Rosa del Cosso en A través del tiempo Juliana Paiva *Valquíria Spina en CuChiCheos *Cassandra Matoso en Totalmente diva Luiza Valdetaro *Gerusa Bastos en Gabriela *Hilda Hauser en Preciosa Perla Mariana Ximenes *Liliana en Las Brasileñas en Liliane *Juliana de Alcántara Pereira Barreto en ¿Pelea o Amor? Otros *Rani Meeta en India, una historia de amor (Brendha Haddad) *Hermana Matilde en Ciudad Paraíso (Larissa Vereza) *Anita en Acuarela del amor (Danieli Haloten) *Ametista Simões en Río del destino (Nanda Lisboa) *Katia en Insensato corazón (Lidi Lisboa) *Silvia en La mujer invisible (Deborah Wood) *Amora Campana en Laberintos del Corazón (Sophie Charlotte) *Pilar Araripe en Rebelde Rio! (Rayana Carvalho) Videojuegos *Sara Palmer en Halo 4 *Artemisa en Smite *Avispa, Ahsoka Tano y Maria Hill en Disney Infinity *Lara Croft en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Maria Hill en LEGO Avengers Traducción y adaptación *El mundo de Quest *127 horas *Nuestro video prohibido *Sin escape *F is for Family *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temp. 2-) *El niño *Guatdefoc *Cazafantasmas *Gusano del futuro *Presencia siniestra *Clinical *La gran muralla *Aliados *Un viaje de diez metros *MECH-X4 *Spirit: Cabalgando libre Locución en radio *Radio futura 91.1 FM Uruguay Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani * Círculo Producciones * Diseño en Audio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * IDF * Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design * Ki Audio * KiteTeam * Lola MX - PYL * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MainFrame * New Art Dub - Genaud S.A. de C.V. * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Salgado - TV Grabaciones Morelos * SDI Media de México - SDI Media Group * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Debido que la actriz Leyla Rangel viajó a Londres, Marisol la sustituyó en algunos proyectos como Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La guerra de los Clones, Chelsea Kane y Audrey en ¡Que Onda!, Raven-Symoné en PrankStars, Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas y Rachel McAdams en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010